


Hounded

by HakSem



Series: Perspectives [2]
Category: Highlander, Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series, Higlander 3
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakSem/pseuds/HakSem
Summary: Three weeks he has been Hounded.Three weeks since the world collapsed on him.Three weeks Nick has been Immortal.Exhausted, disillusioned, hungry and frightened Nick ends up in New York.





	Hounded

**Author's Note:**

> Not betad, all and every mistake is mine.  
> English is not my first language and if someone wants to help me get it right, please do!

The buss station is crowded they can't attack me here.

At least two, I think three, Immortals. They found me almost right of when I got out from the airport. I thought it was supposed to be one on one? God, I'm so tired. Four hours of sleep before that guard threw me out, my first sleep in days. I can't risk contacting anyone, they've already killed Father Coleman and that motel owner. I wish I'd at least a knife but I couldn't fly with that. The buss station will be crowded for another few hours then I'll have to find another place to hide. I should've asked Amanda if Immortals will die from starvation, never thought of that before.

Oh, God! Have I been Immortal for three weeks already? Yes, landed at Dulles 19 days ago, though it'd be better here in the US, so stupid.  
They've been hounding me. The redhead pulled Father Coleman of Holy ground, gutted him and left him to die slowly. Just because he gave me Sanctuary.

I want to **live**! When I left Amanda I wasn’t sure of that. Not sure it’d be worth killing others just to stay alive. But there’s no way in hell that I'll just lay down and die! To give up, so that an murdering asshole like that redhead can live. I've to find a way to kill them, I need a sword or something equal.  
I shoot him at the motel, but of course that didn't stop him for long. It did give me the first good look at one of the others, a big Asian guy. It also got the motel owner killed. I saw the newspaper a day or so after, tortured it said.

Damn them, the Police!  
They've done this before, when I find somewhere crowded to hide they call the Police with my description. That motel in Annapolis had a surveillance camera, somehow I ended up wanted for that.

I'm tired but I'm not stupid. I know what'll happen if any government get hold of an Immortal. I don't want be the Immortal they experiment on. So I run again. Sooner or later they'll catch up with me. I need sleep and food, some time to think.

I run, make sudden turns and run again.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

When I walk trough the crowded shopping streets I can se from people's reactions that I need a shower and a laundromat. I still have some cash, can't use the card while I'm wanted. I need to get away from the ones hounding me, get a job, a new identity. Should've learned more about stealing from Amanda, that would help all my current problems. I'll find a way. But first some sleep, you get stupid without sleep.  

A graveyard, they can't kill or torture the dead. I use some of my last money to buy a large sandwich and coffee before I start walking. The streets grow emptier by the minute as night falls. I'm almost at the large parking outside of the graveyard when I feel a Presence, the redhead is standing in my way.

I pull the gun that I stole at the motel, only one bullet left. One of the others steps out of the shadows behind me, there's nowhere to go now. Damn! They finally cornered me, I'll at least make them fight for it! I want to live, damn them!

_"Three on one? Is this a private party or can anyone join?"_ A rough voice cuts trough the dusk, from my left.

The other men are at least as startled as me. I take that as a good thing.

A man steps out of a doorway to my right. He's maybe 5,11 with light half long back slicked hair, appear to be in his 20s. Black jeans, a dark brown leather coat and confident. Everything about him says nonchalant self-assurance including the quirked smile in that square face with intense eyes. My instinct classifies him as dangerous but not the enemy, I'm to tired to argue with instinct. I'm to tired to think, period.

_"He's ours! Get outta here, or ya're next!"_ The redhead snarls as he draws a sword, looks like a samurai sword to me.

From behind me a dark haired short guy I've not seen up close before closes. He has a similar sword just longer and behind him I see the big Asian guy. Now taking out two shorter blades.

_"Do you want to fight them?"_ The rough voiced man asks me, apparently unconcerned by the three armed men approaching us slowly.

That young looking, with such confidence and not the least surprised at the blades, he has to be Immortal. Or just a psychopath. Hell! Right now a psychopath would feel better than another Immortal. He asked something didn't he? Do I ^want^ to fight them?

_"No, not really. I rather not fight at all if possible."_ I answer him honestly.

_"Very well then."_ He turns to the redhead. _"You heard him. Leave."_ There's a calm authority in his voice, as if he expects them to listen to him. I would.

The three Immortals just laugh at him, the redhead speaks.  _"Who do ya think ya're? Fine, we'll kill ya first, hero boy! Get 'im!"_

I've not heard any of the others talk, not once in these three weeks.  
They all laugh but are in no hurry to attack as they move closer. I shoot the redhead with my last bullet, drop the gun and turn to the other two. The blond guy has a gun with a silencer, he quickly shoot the dark haired man.

_"Leave and I will not hunt you down."_ He tell the Asian with two swords, then shoot him too. With a glance at me he says _"Come"_ and walks away.

I look at the temporary dead Immortals and at the one walking out of there. With the other three dead i can clearly feel he’s Immortal. Then I pick up the dark haired guy's sword and go after him.  
Okay, so not the brightest move I've made. I plea exhaustion, my thinking wasn't sound.

Less than half a moment later I've a sword at my throat. Ice cold pale eyes narrows at me, as the blond guy presses it against my Adams apple.

I drop the sword, holding my hands out. _"I wasn't going to use it on you! I just think I need a sword. No harm? Ok?"_

The blade disappears back into his coat. _"Leave that crap."_ He turns back and continues walking again.

I'm so tired that not even adrenaline makes a difference. I've no idea what this guy wants and don't really care right now. I follow him to a car, maybe two blocks out. I get in and he drives us to a parking garage, we go in trough a locked door that turns out to be a elevator. There's four buttons, G, E, 1 and 2. He press 1.

We step out in a large duplex apartment, pointing to the right he says. _"Kitchen, you'll find soup 'n bread in the fridge."_  
He turns to the left and walk right into a large bedroom with a king size bed, I hesitate but follow him.  
_"Guestroom."_ Then he point at a door. _"Bathroom. We'll talk tomorrow."_ He turns and leaves.

I follow him to the bedroom door, watching him. Next to the elevator there's a spiral stair up to the landing above the kitchen area. As he's half way up I feel his Presence disappear. Meaning I'll feel if he comes down stairs and he if I go up.

Relived I turn back to the bedroom then look into the bathroom. It's fully equipped with soap, shampoo, towels, toothbrush, a bathrobe and a shaving kit. I shower, it gives me a little energy. Dressed in the bathrobe and a pair of slippers found in the bedroom I go out to the kitchen. As promised there's soup and bread there, I eat and then I crawl into the large bed.  
I'm asleep before my head hit the pillow.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

When I wake up, it takes me some time to remember where I am.

Time to get up and put on the bathrobe, don't really want to put on my dirty clothes now that I'm clean. The time's 4pm, I've slept at least 12h probably closer to 20h. Don't actually know what time I got here yesterday.  
When I come out to the kitchen it's empty, except for a note on the table written in a beautiful handwriting.

* * *

_I have a lecture today, will be back at 18:00._

_Coffee beans in the fridge, the grinder in the cabinet over the espresso machine. Feel free to eat anything you find and roam the lower floor. The laundry-room is in the back, please make use of it._

_Password is Guest1000._

* * *

 

I must've really smelled bad. No mention of where the Password is to be used.

The refrigerator reveals the promised coffee beans and plenty of food. I find a ordinary coffee brewer next to the espresso machine, the grinder is a electric one with settings for Boil Brew Press Espresso and Turkish. A manual for the espresso machine is tucked in next to the grinder but I choose to make ordinary coffee, a full pot.

As I wait for it I explore the lower floor, ignoring the spiral stairs thinking this isn't the time to annoy my host.

The apartment is quite impersonal, there's some art and a big Persian mat. But it look as if it's either staged for sale, or rented furnished with the mostly white walls and large paintings. There's two more bedrooms, each with joined bathroom. My bedroom and the one next to it has no windows, the one on the other side does. As do the small sitting room joined to it, on two sides.

The laundry room in the back is well equipped with one large and two smaller washing machines, both dryer and drying/steam cabinet. Of course there's a flatiron as well, everything you can possibly need. The laundry room also have windows.

The open plan kitchen-living room with a semi attached workroom is the heart of this apartment, the living room is large and at least two ordinary floors high. It features a small bar area by the windows on the kitchen side and a huge gray coach with a marvelous view trough the floor to roof windows. The spiral stairs up to the second floor is next to the entrance and the kitchen and bar area have a normal roof height, just as the bedrooms and open workroom area on the other side of the living room.

Over the kitchen is a landing with a wall further in. Over my bedroom and the workroom there are three large stained-glass windows or artworks, they've Arabic geometric patterns. There're a couple of high plants in the living area. One cactus that reaches almost 2/3 of the way to the sealing, standing close to the elevator door. Two palm trees, that both are higher than the kitchen roof, one by the window on the workroom side, the other next to the vaulted doorway to the corridor with the bedrooms and laundry.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

I throw my dirty clothes in the washing machines and make some breakfast. The kitchen's as ridiculously well equipped as the laundry. I go trough the refrigerator looking at dates on everything, nothing's older than three days and most isn't opened. Bought for me?

With a mug of coffee I look out the windows realizing that the elevator must be a private one, this apartment is at least on the 10th floor. Then I try the elevator button, it makes noise as the elevator runs, but the doors slides open silently. I'm still in the bathrobe so I decide against trying to leave remembering a locked door on the other end.

There's a discreet door behind the stairs. Locked with a code pad. I try Guest1000. It opens without a sound. A small surveillance room with a door on the other side, all the screens are turned of. The door on the other side opens to a stair house, emergency stairs. I look at the door from the other side, another code pad and no door handle. Exit only, unless you've the code. I somehow doubt Guest1000 is the one.

I can leave, but I'll not get back in if I do. This isn't a cheap setup but not extreme either.

Curious I try to put on the screens. They request password. I try Guest1000. Two of them starts up right away.  
The first showing a sequence of four. A door, I assume the elevator door. A piece of the parking with two empty spots and one used. The garage gate from the outside. And another door, with a code pad and stairs.  
The other screen shows the interior of the elevator.  
The rest of the screens shows a text message: Apologies, your clearance is not high enough.

Laughing to myself, I turn them of again. A guest has clearance for exterior surveillance but not interior, makes some sense I suppose.

I go over the apartment again, this time looking for surveillance. I find turned of motion and heat detectors in all rooms, a fairly standard better alarm system. I find no cameras in my bedroom or the one next to it. All rooms with windows has a, currently turned of, camera pointed primary at the windows. Not particularly hidden, part of the alarm system then.

In the bedroom with windows I find a couple of well hidden spy cams. Actually they are so professionally hidden that I go back to my room and look again. I find nothing in mine or the other one. I do find a couple in the small sitting room and in the workroom. When i try the password works just fine on the computer there.  
I find no cameras in the living room/kitchen, but I find a semi hidden door behind the bar. No handle, just a code pad. I figure it can't hurt so I try: Guest1000.

The text on the display says: ^ ^ You wish.

So good security, high-end but not extreme, perfectly in par with the apartment. As far as I can tell nothing stopping me from leaving. The food possibly bought for me. An Immortal with a unknown agenda.  
Sleep food and clean clothes. A sense of security and freedom to leave, whether or not real remains to be seen. He's gone trough to much trouble to just want my head, I might as well se what he wants. He definitely rescued me, but I don't know why.

Actually Amanda never said much anything about what kind of relationships Immortals have when they're not gunning for each others heads.  
I know from Joe Dawson that she has at least one Immortal who's not interested in taking her head. Other than Liam, who don't want to take any heads. Can Immortals have Immortal friends? I never asked that, I just assumed and ran. There's a lot of things I never asked.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

The last laundry is in the dryer and I'm searching the internet for local news, still in the bathrobe, when the elevator makes noise. I turn to the doors but it's on the upper floor they open.

_"Sorry I'm late, I'll be right down."_ The blond young looking man says over the railing before he disappears to the back of the upper floor.

I look at the time, 18:24.

He's back just a few moments later, wearing blue jeans and a washed out t-shirt. The hair in a sloppy mess today. When he starts walking down the stairs I feel his Presence and almost instinctively I look for weapons. He's apparently unarmed and unless I go for a kitchen knife, so am I.

By the time he's on floor level the Presence has faded to almost nothing again.

_"Currently I primarily use the name Roderick Niall, Rod for short. What do you wish me to call you?"_

Short to the point and not even claiming it's his real name. I look at the man and he's certainly a man even if he looks young, I would guess mid 20s but the eyes hold authority so does his body language. He holds out his hand for a greeting as he comes closer. I take it, it's a strong confident grip.

_"Nick, I suppose. Thanks' for your hospitality and the timely interruption yesterday."_

_"You're welcome, I dislike pack hunters. They're not welcome in New York. If those kids don't stop being conspicuous we'll have to deal with hem anyway."_ A quirk at the corner of his mouth. _"I'll fix the warrant for you, then you can use your current identity for a few more years. Do you have a Teacher or do you need one?"_

^We^ will have to deal with them? I've a feeling he didn't speak of him and me. Fix the warrant…  
Of course. There almost have to be Immortals who make sure that no one ends up in government hands, is it organized?  
Do all Immortals have teachers? I can't remember Amanda speaking of any, other than maybe Korda. But I didn't ask her that either. Damn it! For someone speaking as much as Amanda, she gave away surprisingly little concrete, useful, information.

_"Teacher?"_ I ask.

_"An older immortal who explain things and keep you safe until you can take care of yourself. What ^do^ you know and how did you learn that?"_ He calmly answers me.

_"I know that I'll come back from death, unless I lose my head. That I won't age anymore. That you play that sick game. And you can't kill on Holy ground. Why teach someone who you'll kill later?"_

_"If you believe in The Game. The reason to teach young immortals that are generally good people, would be to increase the chance of a good person to get the Prize."_  
He's telling me as he walks over to the kitchen and starts making a espresso for himself.  
_"Not all immortals believe in The Game. So some teach with the hope that their Students will live and become long-term friends. However what ^you^ believe hardly matter at all when someone hunts for your head, does it?"_ I get a sardonic smile.

I nod at that. Those three that have hounded me these last two weeks certainly didn't stop to ask what I thought. So a teacher. Should I go back to Amanda? I don't know, isn't a teacher someone who you can trust?

_"So you think I should go back to Amanda? Ask her to teach me?"_ I wonder if this guy knows her?

_"Amanda…? Based in Paris at the moment?"_ He look at me with narrowed eyes.

I nod, suddenly wondering what kind of relationship they have.

_"The Elder said she had a pre-immortal with her when she moved to Paris, how long since your First Death?"_ Eyes bore into me, intense and demanding.

_"Three weeks."_ I admit. Wondering who 'the Elder' is, it sounds like a title but he used it like a name.

_"Oh God! And she's in the Threshold period, meaning your experience of immortality is that there's nothing but the fighting?"_ He looks at me with a sigh.

_"What else is there?"_ Maybe if not everyone believe in killing each other there's something else. To kill fanatics that tries to kill me... That's hell of a lot different from killing everyone.

_"Friends, history, knowledge."_ He wink at me, suddenly looking a lot like a college student _. "Women and Parties."_  
He's laughing at my surprised look. _"My first Teacher could tell me how a weapons smith in Egypt, under pharaoh Osorkon the second, went about courting the ladies."_

Pharaoh, when did Egypt stop having those? Roman time right? So some 2000 years ago. Wonder what the world will be like 2000 years from now?  
I could actually be around to find out. I don't think I had quite realized this before, that I can live forever. I just saw the killing and the struggle, never asked her about the first time she flew or when she learned to ride a motorcycle.

_"So I should get back to her then?"_ I look at the man sipping his espresso.

_"She's not a good Teacher right now. If you'd lived a few more years it would've been different, right now it'll be to dangerous for both of you. But I would've thought she would've asked the Elder, or someone else to find you a Teacher. What happened?"_

_"I left, didn't give her a chance to do anything."_ I confess. _"Left Paris the same day, flew to Washington DC two days later."_

_"The kids been Hunting you the whole time?"_ He looks at me with narrowed eyes.

I'm not the one he's angry at, something I'm grateful for, that look gives me the chills.

I nod. _"They picked me up, or I them, whichever. Just outside the airport. I stole the gun at the motel in Annapolis I shoot the redhead once there. That was after the redhead had pulled the priest from a church that was housing me for a night outside and then gutted him. He opened up the gut and pulled out the entrails then left him still alive."_  
I report as to a superior without thinking. Not the most coherent report I've given, but he seems to understand just fine.

_"Sometimes I wish I could just Hunt them down like I used to."_ The man growls, then he takes a deep breath. _"So, do you want me to find you a Teacher? Or do you want to go back to Amanda? Even if there will not be a moments peace around her right now."_

_"What stops you from hunting them?"_ I ask him, Ignoring the question that I've no idea how to answer.

_"I gave my word. Besides the Elder would have me begging for eternal death, if I misused information meant for other things."_ He shrugs, letting me.

Definitely some kind of organized effort then. He doesn't seem to worried about that Elder, or he's certain where the line is and has no intention of crossing it. Either way this means he considers the Elder dependable.

Before he would've hunted them... Because he dislikes their methods? Or for some other reason?  
I've questions about being Immortal, even more now than before. He said something about teacher. Amanda as my teacher? No, I don't think that's a good idea. He tried to make it sound as if it's not her fault, but no.

He's standing there leaning on the counter sipping the coffee.

_"What happens if I say that I don't want any teacher?"_ He did make it sound as if I've a choice, let's see if I really do.

_"Then I clear your name,  give you a decent sword and some warnings."_

_"What kind of warnings?"_

He shrugs as those intense eyes reads my mind. _"Don't attract official attention, if you have to be rescued from any government it I'll be done by beheading. Don't tell people that you're immortal and last but not least. Don't lose your head."_

Short simple and as far as I can tell true. I've no idea how old he really is, but older than me I'm pretty sure. He told me what name he's currently using, not trying to make it sound like it's really his name. He withhold information but he doesn't appear to lie and his priority is the secret of Immortality.

_"Did you rescue me, or was I just lucky that that Redhead with friends needed a warning?"_

_"I was asked to pick you up, not warn them."_ He answers simply.

_"To offer me a teacher? Do you go through this kind of trouble for any Immortal passing by? Who asked you? Amanda?"_  
That'd explain it. Amanda, possibly with the help of the Watchers. I've no idea if I've had a Watcher on my tail, I was to occupied with running from Immortal threats. But four Immortals, at least one should've had a Watcher. Amanda did say most Immortals don't know about the Watchers, does this guy know?

_"It was not Amanda who called me. It's possible she set it in motion. Having Amanda owing you a favor is good currency. From my point of view it doesn't matter, it's not me who'll collect if it was. If I'd found you by mistake, I would've made the same offer. Now I was told where to find you and asked to offer."_ He shrugs indifferently.

Again honest, or a better liar than Amanda.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

A phone is ringing, the blond man unhurriedly set down his small cup takes the few steps for the phone hanging by the stairs.

_"Yes?"_

I can hear a short sentence at the other end. He looks a little surprised at first, then he pause, just stand there thinking.

Almost two minutes later he finally says something. _"Yes."_

This is a decision or a opinion and it's final. Whoever's on the other end just got a thought trough answer, not a quick response.

There's about one sentence again from the other end.

_"But!"_ Rod, or whatever his real name is, stops himself before he continues with whatever he was thinking. He pause again, then carefully asks. _"Are you sure about this?"_

The reply to this has him looking down, he quietly says. _"Thank you."_

The voice in the other end appears to be explaining something, the young looking man is listening focused.  
_"I see."_ He says at one point, otherwise just absorbing.

I can't hear any words, but I do hear when the other side goes quiet. Once more my host thinks carefully before answering.

_"I understand. I'll let you know. Call or mail?"_

A twist of the lips as he chuckles a little at the reply, the eyes suddenly a lot younger looking and friendlier.

_"Don't forget the walker old man."_ A genuine smile at the answer.

Still smiling he hangs the phone back saying. _"Always do."_

Someone he respects, whose opinion is important to him. One he knows will wait for that thought trough answer, even expecting it? But not giving him orders, he was asked for his opinion or decision first thing. And promised to call or mail back a decision at the end.  
Friendly familiar teasing when business was dealt with, not just a casual ot temporary contact then.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

He turns back to me _. "I apologize for the interruption. Have you decided if you want to go on running, or have a Teacher?"_

_"How would this finding me a teacher work?"_ No, not in a hurry to go back to running.

_"First you need to decide if you want a Teacher that believes in The Game or not."_

_"I'm not interested in cutting of peoples heads, so rather not."_ I can't help being sarcastic.

I get a ironic smile back, but the voice is serious. _"There's two major groups of immortals that don't believe in the game. First the 'Atheists' of immortals, they don't know and refuse to believe in The Game just because someone says so, they want proof. Then we have those of the 'Old Ways' they've a unbroken training tradition of immortals from before anyone had ever heard of The Game."_

_"I take it I need to choose again."_ I dryly comment, not really asking.

_"Maybe not. The 'Old Ways' have plenty of traditions some more than thirty thousand years old, if you start down that path there's no turning back. There's only two Teachers of the 'Old Ways' available at this time and no guarantees that either is willing to take you. There's far more of the 'Atheist' persuasion."_

More than thirty thousand years… that could mean a lot of odd traditions. The Atheists seems more laid back. I wonder what my host is? He obviously has contacts with both groups. This place is modern, so is his clothes. Not what I would automatically associate with stone age traditions, on the other hand if they don't adapt they can't survive. I look at my host, he's calmly waiting.

_"Do I have any real opportunity to persuade one of the old ways? If so, what are the practical differences?"_

He looks at me with those intense soul searching eyes for a moment before he answers.  
_"If you truly wish to learn the Old Ways, and are willing to commit to that. Then I think you'll be able to persuade either of those available. The main difference is in how long it'll take and when you are considered finished."_  
A little pause as he considers his words.  
_"An Atheist Teacher will make sure that you can defend yourself with a sword, that you know how to create a new identity and introduce you to all his or her friends. If it's a good Teacher. And it ^will^ be. As I said before a favor for Amanda is good currency. He or she will always be ready to help you or explain what he knows. But you'll be considered no longer a Student after five to ten years. Unless you choose to find other Teachers yourself."_  
He pauses with a little reminiscent smile.  
_"By the Old Ways you are more or less considered a Student for your first century. Then you're expected to either return to your Teacher or find another when you approach the first Age, that's when you're around five hundred. You're still considered young when you reach your second Age at approximately one thousand. Not until you are in your third Age, two thousand, will you be accepted as an Adult."_ He smiles ironically at me.

Oh, good God. A decade or two **thousand** years. Just a little bit of a time difference, huh? Well he did say it was a commitment to choose the Old Ways.  
Wait, am I seriously considering this? Is two thousand years even a contender?  
When I was hunted I realized that I ^want^ to live. If I'm going to live I need to learn, he did say that I would learn the sword from the Atheist teacher. So what is it that the Old Way teaches that takes so much longer? He didn't say I would be with the teacher the whole time, just at certain times? I don't like doing things by half measures, so yes, I'm interested in the Old Way, but I need to know more.  
_"What is it that the old way teaches that takes so much longer?"_

He thinks a little, I find it comforting that he's not taking the questions lightly.   
_"It's a matter of philosophy."_ He starts slowly.  
_"The Atheists, and those who believes in The Game, both considers the First Death a stopping point. After that you don't age and therefore you don't change in any other significant way. This means that a Teacher will show you how to survive, then you're on your own. You where a grown man when you died after all."_

I can se how he gathers His thoughts and think about how to formulate things, this is obviously not a trained speech.

_"The Old Ways don't believe that you become stagnant when you die your First Death. It's a new beginning, a change. A mortal lifetime is traditionally the time allotted, just to cope with the initial change. Then you gain experience more or less on your own, at five hundred it's time for the next stage and so on. Because it's considered a part of the immortals growth, it's natural that the older ones should explain and support."_

So do I want to think of this as a new beginning or as staying alive? I feel like a grown man, do I want to be treated like a child again? For the next two thousand years!  
_"How do people normally choose this, what questions should I ask?"_ I'm hoping my host has some good answers to this.

_"They don't."_ Comes the rough, unhelpful answer right away.

I look at him surprised.

He does that indifferent shrug of his. _"Most new people has no idea what just happened to them when they wake up from their First Death. They'll accept whatever the first immortal that they talk to tells them as the truth."_

Good God! If I had not known Amanda, not known about Immortality… He's right, I would've believed the first one to explain anything at all.  
When I think about it Liam believes in The Game, he hates it, but he still believes that it's the reason Immortals exist.

I refuse to believe that, this guy doesn't seem to believe that. He's working hard to give me a choice, but The Game was not really on the list of options. I don't think Amanda believes in The Game either.

The Atheists don't believe in The Game, because there is no proof. While the Old Ways, are from before The Game. That in itself is almost proof that there's no Game, isn't it?

_"Yea. I would've."_ I can hear how shaky my voice is. _"So what's the difference between having a Atheist Teacher and taking Aikido and Fencing classes?"_

I get a short sharp laugh, then he smiles at me, with a lot of teeth. _"Two things, the simple one first. Any Teacher has far more skill and experience than any five schools together and no school today will teach you how to actually kill an opponent."_

I nod that was simple, intent and experience. I wait for the other, the complicated? one.

_"The beacon. As a new immortal you'll keep bumping into other immortals until you choose a Teacher. Any new immortal draws older immortals like bees to honey, until you pick your First Teacher. Or, I've been told, until they've been immortal for about one lifetime. You have to go back to the stone age to find stories about immortals that haven't met other immortals until they are Mature."_

_"You mean like some kind of force that draws Immortals? That's ridiculous!"_  
Damned, I thought this guy was sane. I really should learn to shut up, I can feel it in my gut that he's dangerous and I'm unarmed, at his mercy.

A snort as he pins me with his eyes. _"Yes. Just as ridiculous as you waking up again, after however you die, without a scar."_ He says dryly. _"Or that you can feel another Immortal before you se them."_

Oh, fuck. He's right, that's just as ridiculous. I've been hurt a couple of times these three weeks, every time it has healed without a trace in less than a day. Humans don't do that. Mortals don't do that.  
_"Are we humans?"_ I ask the young looking Immortal.

He sighs. _"I don't know. The firsts of our kind, I'm told, believed they were reincarnated or children of natural forces or Gods. Some of the Ancient ones still do, but no one knows for sure, as far as I've heard."_

The beacon was presented as fact, this other part as hearsay. He differentiates between things he know and things he've been told.  
_"How come you are so sure about the beacon thing?"_ I want to know how sure he is.

The Immortal look at me with those intense eyes, then answers with a rough short no nonsense voice.  
_"I've talked to others about it. Everyone has the same experience. Also a few years back I followed a new immortal who refused to accept an Teacher. We had to make sure she didn't go public or got caught by police or worse. I pretty much know everything that happened to her, I don't think I've ever heard of so many encounters in so short time. It's consistent with other random encounters with new immortals that I've had also."_

Someone told him, he discussed it and he has first hand experience. I assume the ones he talked to also had first hand experiences. So it's most likely how it is.

_"Ok, I buy that. So why's having a teacher so important?"_

_"Imprintings."_ Comes the gruff short and confusing answer.

I look at him, waiting. He must know that I've no idea what he's talking about.  
For the first time he looks slightly uncomfortable, the body language that of a young man.

_"Aw, fuck! That answer goes from complicated to science."_  
A small frown, then he starts explaining _. "There are immortals who have, literally, dedicated thousands of years into understanding Imprintings. I can tell you that I **know** they exist. That they'll have a huge impact on your behavior if they are triggered, consciously or not. And that immortals who are, for one or another reason, without any Imprintings, tend to go crazy fast."_

Again he separates what he knows, from what he has heard. This time telling me that he believes those who has studied the phenomenon. It makes sense, I've learned how to handle psychologically damaged or sick people without actually studying the psychology myself. Same goes for many other things that science has produced. Literally thousands of years... and Immortals in plural.  
_"Okay so it's the Immortal version of psychology. If I interpreted what you said correctly a Imprinting can change my behavior, but if I don't have it I'll probably go crazy?"_

He nod at me, collected again. _"Yes, you've one set of Imprintings already. Those comes from your mortal life. Most immortals, no matter if they're of The Game or not, considers telling a pre-immortal that he'll become immortal Taboo. There are several reasons for this, some of them are even rational."_  
He pause with a small cynical but also amused smile.  
_"The one that my current Teacher considers most important, is that your mortal life will in the end define who you grow into. He refers to it as the Basic Imprinting and the time until your First Death, as under the tutoring of Fate and Fortuna. It's considered highly impolite to steal another's Student and, "Offending either of those is ^not^ on the to do list." That last is a direct quote."_  
Before I've time to say anything he continues, serious again.  
_"Fact is, all immortals are strongly affected by the morals and beliefs of our origins. This is also why the First Teacher is so important. When the world, the morals and beliefs change, the Imprintings you've gotten as immortal meld with the ones you have now. This is the basis of who you'll become as you Mature."_

I've a fairly good grip on who I was before I died, if that's to be the base, then maybe it'll not be that bad. Living as a Immortal, depending on what and how the Imprintings of Immortality work.  
_"So you say that my Teacher will choose what Imprintings I get?"_

I get a bitter smile in response. _"We wish! That would've made things a whole lot easier. I'll tell you about the two Teachers of the Old Ways, then explain a little more."_  
He pause, I nod, he goes on.  
_"The first one lives in China, he's a monk and has been with almost no interruption for a millennia. If you go there, he'll require that you become a monk for the first thirty years. He has the Imprintings of The One, Holy Ground, Preservation of immortals and Weapons Creation._  
_The last one is basically a hobby nowadays, but he still keeps up with all the latest weapons and how to make them. Many immortals has him as their go to for new swords, or any weapons needed actually._  
_'Preservation of immortals' is just what it sounds like. He mostly takes Students, but he's also the Enforcer of a section of China. Making sure those who are not of The Game can have fairy peaceful lives and that Chinese Government don't get stupid ideas._  
_'Holy Ground' is a Imprinting almost all immortals have, with that it's really hard to hurt or kill anyone on any kind of Holy or Sacred Ground. Without it you still can't Challenge on Holy ground but killing or hurting isn't a problem._  
_'The One' is another Imprinting that virtually every immortal have. It makes the Imprinted want a hierarchy, to know who's in charge and so on. This need for hierarchy only apply to immortals, they still have the same relationships with mortals._  
_He's a Adult Immortal who's well respected in the community of the Old Ways, he has had many Students who keep contact. As an Enforcer he has a little more pull among the Elders than he would otherwise, but they also distrust him for the same reason. His Students are skilled in the sword and have a high survival rate. But then the survival rate is generally higher in that part of the world."_

A deep breath, eyes narrow in thought before he continues.

" _The other one lives in America, he's currently actively involved as a henchman of The Enforcer. If you go to him you'll be directly involved that kind of activities. He has the Imprintings of The One, Preservation of Immortals and Search for Knowledge._  
_Search for Knowledge in this case is mostly studying history for now, as he's not yet Adult._  
_As a Immortal recently into his First Age he has no status with the Elders. He has only had three Students before. Two of those Students are still alive, a feat in central Europe or on the American continent where The Game is extremely dominant. Both of them, as well as the Teacher, are respected by those Not of The Game and among younger of the Old Ways._  
_Unfortunately the Teacher is also well known by those of The Game and a target, this means there will always be a threat of Challenge if you go to him."_    
A slight pause. "I'm _not sure exactly what Imprintings Amanda has, but she's one of a handful Immortals who don't have 'The One'. As far as I know she don't have 'Preservation of Immortals' either."_

A Chinese monk, a henchman of 'The Enforcer' or Amanda? Did he just imply that Amanda is of the Old Ways? Or just reminded me that she's still a option? And most importantly…  
_"Why are you telling me what Imprintings **they** have?"_

_"Because that's the ones you'll get by accepting them as your Teacher. A Teacher can choose to not give **one** of his Imprintings to a student, but only if he has sufficient training and knowledge of the Imprinting he wishes to withhold. So far no one has found a way to withhold more than one Imprinting. If you take a Teacher who's not of the Game, an Atheist, you'll most likely get all his or her Imprintings. They just don't have the level of Training those of the Old Ways receive."_

It's not about what the Teacher chooses to give. It's what he already has. That makes the whole list of Imprintings so much more important. But he also gave a brief insight in what will be expected from me with either teacher.  
I need to think about this, wonder if he can wait until tomorrow for an answer? I've more questions too.

At one or another point it'll come down to a leap of fate. Because I knew a little of Immortals before I died I've more choices than most, but still a leap of fate.

Preservation of Immortals, that must be the opposite of the Game. Both teachers are Enforcers, whatever that means, on different levels. Based on age it seems.  
What did he say about The One? Hierarchy, in charge. Don't know if I like that one, but he also said almost all Immortals has it. Not Amanda, she never do as anyone says, that's for damned sure!

I want to learn more about being Immortal, those of the Old Ways seems to be more interested and knowledgeable about that. Can I imagine being a monk for thirty years?  
I've been law enforcement, I wonder what rules the Enforcers follow. Is it something I could do? I'm not good at the whole taking orders without questions. My host is obviously also within that organization maybe I can get him to answer a few questions.  
I look up at him, realizing I've drifted of in thoughts in the middle of our conversation.

He has leaned back and is waiting without any apparent irritation or impatience.  
When our eyes lock he smiles at me, chuckling amused.

_"What's so funny?"_ I ask, a little confused.

_"I've always admired my current Teacher's patients when he lets me sort out my thoughts without rushing me. I hadn't  understood how interesting it can be to watch someone think. Thank you for giving me that understanding."_ He bows at me.

Formal and serious but still friendly. He definitely spent some time in Asia, I'm not familiar enough with the differences to guess where… or when.

_"You're welcome."_ I reply, honestly surprised that it feels comfortable, even when I know he was studying me.

_"So, are you hungry? I didn't buy anything specific for dinner. If your clothes are clean and dry we could go out. Or order in, whichever you prefer?"_ He asks, changing the subject entirely.

I take a moment to think before answering. _"They're clean and the last ones should be dry now. I'd like to go out, but I also want to continue asking questions."_

_"A place with secluded corners then? You have a suit?"_

I nod, the steam cabinet cleaned up the suit good. But my only shirt is not ironed and I used the tie as bandage before I learned that I don't need to. _"I need to iron the shirt and borrow a tie then."_

_"No need for shirt or tie, a t-shirt under will do. I book the table and get changed, back in ten?"_ He tells me as he start to climb the stairs.

_"No, problem."_ I also go to get dressed.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

When I get back out he is on the phone. I'm surprised to see that he wears a inexpensive, of the shelf gray suit, slightly to large. It makes him look even younger than before.

He hangs up and turns to me. _"Ready to go?"_

I nod.

_"Some background and rules."_ He says as he hands me a thick wad of cash.

I nod again, this'll be interesting.

_"I'm Rod or Roderick Niall, the kid brother of your friend Duncan, that's Duncan MacLeod. He and I are half brothers if anyone pushes the issue. You're buying me dinner while you stay in New York, to check in on me, he worries."_  
He go on telling me. _"Duncan is really my first Student, I've the paperwork of him being my older half brother. Rod is a Junior year College student, that means no alcohol for me. I ^will^ try to drink your wine or beer when you're not looking."_ He smiles at me looking just like a 18-20 year old trying to look innocent.

_"Meaning you'll behave like the twenty year old you are supposed to be? Makes sense."_  
I agree, suddenly really glad I was not younger the first time I died. The cash suddenly makes a lot of sense too.

He nod, obviously pleased that I understood that.  
_"This cover works if we run into anyone you know too, I hope?"_ He asks.

I think about it, but it really does. That's something I would do even for a casual friend, or someone I worked with on occasion. Check up on the younger brother and buy him dinner, nothing strange if I'm in town a few days.  
_"Yes, nothing anyone would think odd."_ I agree.

_"If we run into any of my College friends they'll think nothing of me accepting a free dinner. We don't need to know anything about each other. Duncan is a martial arts instructor and antique weapons collector. Living mostly in Seacouver spending a lot of time in Paris."_

I file away the information both for tonight and for the future. If this is true, and for it to be a good cover it should be, then he probably knows Amanda.

_"If we come across any immortals you let me do the talking don't accept any Challenges. If I'm not close, come find me, even if it's someone you know. Is this clear?"_  That's a order, said with the same calm authority he had yesterday evening.

Messing up his relations with other Immortals is not okay, got that loud and clear.  
_"Yes. Very clear."_ I agree.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

We take the elevator to the garage, he gives me the address on the way down. Rod can't afford a car so we take a cab, the restaurant is booked in my name. We small talk about his studies on the way.

He's moving with a youthful sloppiness and is apparently uncomfortable in the suit. Giving a perfect appearance of a young man dressing up to please his elders. He tries to order wine with the food, but give in muttering when I stare him down. Ordering coke claiming to miss Paris. I can't help but laugh a little at the surly boy so different from the confident man before.

When the waiter leaves us I've to ask. _"Why a identity that's not yet twenty-one? You have to be able to pass as twenty-five, at least."_

He makes a face then he says in a low voice. _"I pissed of my Teacher. He decided that if I can't stay away from New York I might as well learn something while I'm here. So he gave me the identity of Rod and enrolled me as a eighteen year old freshman. I'll probably be able to use this identity until it's at least forty, with some work forty-five."_

_"Am I expected to accept these kind of things from a teacher?"_ The hell I will!

He look at me evaluating, then he slowly starts explaining. _"It differs from Teacher to Teacher what they expect from you. In this specific case it's not my ^First^ Teacher. I plotted for three centuries to make him agree to take me as his Student, from the first time we meet. He almost never accepts students at all._  
_He made a point of warning me from the start. Usually he loves discussion and is agreeable to most suggestions, but once he demands something that's set in stone. I went against a instruction and left without talking to him._  
_I could've refused to take the identity he made for me. Had I done that, he would no longer have been my Teacher. There was no threat of any other consequences."_

Okay, put like that it sounds much more acceptable. Actually not worse than any education. If I understand correctly he's talking about advanced classes not starter classes, if you don't study you get kicked out and if you miss classes you get homework. This should be the same teacher that he admirers for his patients.

He paused a little, but keep talking before I can ask anything more _. "However, as always with him, it wasn't just simply a punishment. Knowing computers and media will be important in the future. I'm also, for the first time in centuries, relaxing and having fun with people in the same age as my physical body. People I'll be able to keep contact with for twenty years, maybe more. He made me participate in the mortal lifestyle by limiting my income and where I live. The Apartment is for work only, I live in a cheap student accommodation with a lot of my classmates."_

Reading between the lines I get the feeling that the teacher went trough some trouble to create that identity so that Rod could stay in New York. It's not easy to create a identity from scratch, but then I guess Immortals should be good at it. It's only the young age that's a punishment not the rest. He's right that media and computers is a good thing to learn.  
I still need to learn more about Enforcers and those Teachers so I change the subject.

_"So what rules does the Enforcers enforce?"_

_"It depends on where in the world you are. The secret. Ensuring that we don't_ _become guinea pigs for any government or organization is primary everywhere at this time._  
_In large parts of Asia we also ensure that those of the Old Ways can go unmolested by those of The Game. There are almost no Atheist immortals in Asia. It's also the only part of the world where the total amount of immortals is rising, at this time._  
_In Europe and America there's few immortals of the Old Ways and some of the Atheists, most immortals are of The Game. That, in combination with the level of control and scientific advancements the governments have, makes the Enforcers focused on the secret."_ He answers unfazed by the abrupt change.

Becoming a guinea pig was what I was most afraid of, other than losing my head that is. Good that I'm not alone in that fear. Is it possible that the Enforcers are unaware of the Watchers? I don't think so, but not something I need to ask right now.  
_"Do you have to be of the Old Ways to become a Enforcer?"_

The blond man shakes his head. _"No, but exactly what The Enforcer demands from who, I don't know."_

_"^The^ Enforcer?"_

_"The really old and scary guy who's in charge of all Enforcers."_

_"Who put him in charge?"_ Scary, ^this^ guy says. That makes me think.

_"He did of course, no other way is possible after all."_

I just look at him trying to understand that, what does he mean no other way possible?

_"I told you. Almost all Immortals have the Imprinting of The One. This makes it nearly impossible for us to take orders from an Immortal that we consider weaker."_ He shrugs. _"The Enforcer is someone no Immortal younger than four millennia should even consider Challenging. If they recognize him."_

_"Who keeps him in line?"_ I hope someone do. But if there's someone, then who keep that one in line? Is there a Immortal that has no one who can stop him?

_"The Ancient ones. Most of the truly Ancient Immortals was killed in the beginning of the Bronze Age when The Game first appeared. By the Old Ways it's Taboo to inflict Eternal Death on another immortal. Those who has survived until today has adapted. But there's less than eight known individuals, who remembers that time, still left. Together they guard The Enforcer and each other. Remember that the rule of 'one on one' is from The Game, the Ancients have no rule against joining forces to maintain the equilibrium."_

That's probably for the best, not that I've much choice. Time to se if I can get any information on the American Teacher. _"So, if I get the American Teacher to accept me. Does that mean I'll end up in that Enforcer hierarchy?"_

A slim smile. _"Yes and no. As a new immortal no one will expect you to have the perspective of morals, that older immortals have. This means you'll not be asked to participate in things that are against your moral code._  
_You ^will^ however have to accept that your Teacher is going to do things that are not within your comfort zone. Possibly unacceptable, from your point of view."_

_"How different morals can there be? Fine he might has to kill someone to keep the secret. I'll hate that, but I can understand it."_ I'm not a naïve child, damn it!

He looks at me, there's something icy cold in those calculating eyes. When he speaks it's in a low voice, not once breaking the eye contact.

_"I died the first time fifteen hundred thirty something in Scotland. I was a young clansman, raised as a warrior and farmer. Any moral obligations was for the good of the clan. Life was harsh there was no room for anything else. Obedience to the Clan Leader a necessity, to ensure food, fuel and clothes for everyone. People within the clan was important. Those outside was put in two categories, Unimportant and Enemies._  
_At this time slavery was still a fact of life, not a moral dilemma. Not that a poor Scottish clan had any slaves… Other than prisoners of war, those we had and used. The male prisoners were mostly killed in the fall, unnecessary mouths to feed for the winter. The women sometimes would be kept if there was food. ^This^ is my Basic Imprinting, it will **always** be a part of my thinking."_

He pause to sip his coke. There's nothing young about him now.

_"When one of my Students got in over his head with an Ancient, I was worried. A Student is a productive member of the clan, someone I'm supposed to protect. For him to die in a proper Challenge would have been agonizing but acceptable, we are warriors after all._  
_But this Ancient did not Challenge like that. The Ancient manipulated and deceived, using sixteen thousand years of knowledge and experience, to slowly kill my Student's willpower, his essence._  
_I asked my Teacher if there was anything that could be done for my Student. The Teacher admitted there was something. No guarantees, just a slightly better chance for my Student surviving. Then my Teacher asked me, what cost I would consider acceptable for this, slightly better chance of survival._  
_I asked questions. Among them about the secret, then I asked if it would kill many immortals of the Old Ways. The Teacher said none of those things would be risked. I was not surprised, those are important to him. To me anything else falls under, 'those outside'. So I told him. Anything else is acceptable._  
_My Teacher was still not thrilled but I begged and he reluctantly agreed. Over the following two weeks I killed, tortured and raped. In the end I was responsible for more than fifteen hundred dead, a excess of two thousand hurt and approximately fifty thousand homeless people._  
_The **only** thing in all this, that bothers my conscience. Is that my Teacher was badly hurt when taking on the Ancient, something he only did to protect my Student because i had asked him to. I had never thought of asking about the danger to my Teacher, this I have to live with."_  
When silence falls he's still holding the eye contact.

In the end I'm the one who brakes it.  
I can't believe that the surly boy and this man is the same person. That he's capable of rape and torture. Mass murder on a scale I've problems to comprehend. I'm chocked beyond anything I thought possible. I've no idea how long I sit there without even thinking.

He didn't whitewash it. The way he told it, shows a deep insight of who he is and where he comes from. He didn't try to blunt it. He's not a psychopath, he cares for his Student and feels guilty about the Teacher getting hurt. When he explains it the way he did, it's almost possible to understand how he could've done such things. It's the same way patriots se things, or fanatics.  
Raised in a harsh environment, a Scottish warrior from 1530. He is 460 years old!  
In college, somehow getting along with the other students that are 20 years old. Not raping or torturing them. Well aware that those are things not acceptable in today's society, but was nothing odd or wrong when his morals was developed.

What he's actually saying, is that when push comes to shove, that's how he'll react. Just as I'll try to help or rescue any innocents. That's the point he's trying to make. That my teacher will make other choices, has other priorities. Other perspectives.  
He said I'll not have to do anything, but that the decision of what others do, will not be mine. That the old scary one… I don't want to contemplate what that means coming from this guy, not now. Will be in charge of my teacher.

I'm unwillingly impressed by his honesty and self knowledge, not things I would expect from a medieval warrior.  
_"Where, when. Did you get this level of insight? I hardly think you studied psychology and human nature as a Scottish warrior and farmer."_

He chuckles a little. _"Well, well. I was almost certain you would either make a scene or leave."_

_"My first Teacher."_  
He drasw a breath, the eyes stare into nothing. I've seen Amanda do that, remembering.  
_"When I spectacularly failed to stay dead, The Clan banished me. I, of course, had no idea what had happened. I found a blacksmith who took me on, to continue my apprenticeship. I married his daughter, Heather."_  There's a tender smile in that square face.

_"A couple of years later my First Teacher found us. He explained the basics to me and started to train me. When I heard that I could father no children I told Heather this, offering to die so she could get a proper husband. She laughed at me and said she was happy with me and had no plans of breaking in a new husband. That was the end of that discussion."_ He chuckles still with the little smile on his lips.

_"Juan Sánchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez, as he introduced himself, my First Teacher. He was more than two thousand years old at the time. He hit me, stabbed me and killed me, probably more times than I've died other ways after that._  
_But I learned to think before acting, something I had not known before. That skill has saved my head more times than I can count. He was with us one year before a Headhunter found him in our home. The Kurgan took his head and raped Heather, thinking she was Ramirez woman._  
_Had he known there was an other immortal living there he would've waited for me. At the time I was nowhere near Ramirez skill with my sword, that would've been the end of me. Heather never told me she was raped, she knew I would've had to go after The Kurgan if I knew that. She did made me promise to not go after him before I knew I could win._  
_She died of old age, I traveled for some years. Learned to write and read on the way. Sixteen hundred twenty-five I was back in Scotland, there I found my first Student. He was raised in the same clan I had been._  
_At this time I knew nothing of the Old Ways, Ramirez had only had time to Teach me the basics. I knew of The Game even if I don't have the Imprinting. I told my Student what I knew and made sure he knew how to use a sword. Giving him names of sword masters among immortals and mortals alike, I wanted him to survive._  
_We think I might've given him a Imprinting of weapons mastery. He still seek out and learn every new martial art he hears of. But at least I didn't give him the Imprinting of The Game without knowing._  
_We traveled together for ten years, before he needed to go of on his own. Then I went east to find Nakano, one of Ramirez teachers. He taught me patients and discipline as well as giving me history lessons, giving me perspective._  
_So to answer your question. Ramirez taught me how to think. Nakano gave me discipline and perspective. But it's my current Teacher who has made me utilize and reflect on those thoughts and perspectives."_

A wife he stayed with to the end, wonder how he learned about the rape if she never told him? He used names on his first two teachers, that's the first names he has used. Unless you count the names of his and his students current identity and Amanda, but only after I used her name. To protect them? Probably. This would mean the second Teacher is also dead.

I'm getting a feeling for how he works, the background gives a perspective. He's right about perspectives changing things. I wonder if talking to Amanda, to learn her perspective would change anything?

I can't agree with what he did, not on that scale. But I can understand the willingness to do things otherwise unacceptable for family. It's obvious he considers the Student family, or clan in his case.

So the question is, can I get the same report with one of the teachers? Have I decided that I want to? My host said he knew nothing of the Old Ways before, does this make him a Atheist? Would he take me as student?

That thought startles me, do I want him as my Teacher? A mass murderer, a rapist? How the hell do you end up raping, if you try to rescue an Immortal student, anyway? And "responsible for fifty thousand homeless"?

But in the end. Yes, rather than someone unknown. Someone with an even less understandable moral code. He has treated me as an adult, with less experience than him yes, but not like a child.

Oh and I was wrong, I ^am^ naïve. But I got time to learn, all the time in the world…

I look up at the man in front of me, he's looking at something to the right of me. When I glance in that direction I see a couple of god looking girls in company of a older pair, a family having dinner. The girls appear to be one late teen and one early twenties.

He smiles a little when he sees me looking. _"I'm supposed to be a twenty year old boy, and they are beautiful young ladies. Honestly, I've always liked stubborn self confident women, and in today's society a twenty year-old is still a girl in many ways."_

It hits me lake a slap, he's 460 years old, he can't stick to women his own age.

_"That, is one of the adjustments that we have to make. The reason those of the Old Ways considers the first lifetime as immortal a time of adjustment. For me it was both easier and harder. I saw Heather age and finally die. But it took a long time before I could even consider having a relationship with anyone after that."_ He explains quietly.

Okay, that's it. I've decided. _"I've two questions."_ I start, he gestures for me to go on.  
_"Would you hurt or kill Amanda?"_ I'm not quite sure why it's important to me, that they're not enemies.

He thinks a little, before he answers. _"Theoretically. If the Elder tells me to, I will. But I can't se a situation where he would ask that of me."_

There it is again, honesty. He'll obey orders from this Elder, but he has nothing against Amanda. I can work with honesty.  
_"Will you Teach me?"_ I hold my breath as I meet his eyes.

There's some level of surprise but not shock, it's not a completely alien though to him.

_"D'you understand that for the next ten to twenty years I'll demand that you learn what I tell you to learn. That you'll travel or stay as I tell you to. That I'll, most likely, have to do things you'll have difficulties accepting and that these things will not be hidden from you?"_

I nod, yes I had understood these things about the other Teachers. I'm glad that he clarifies this with me however.

_"D'you realize that I'm in the same position with ^my Teacher^. That if he tells me to sit on a stone in the dessert for ten years that's where we'll both be?"_

No, that thought hadn't crossed my mind.  
Does it change anything for me? Not really. I've a strong feeling that this Elder is either or both his boss and teacher. Either way I already knew he would be under another's orders.  
_"No, I hadn't thought about it. But you already said you would obey the Elder. Is there a difference for me?"_

He smirks. _"No. And yes, the Elder is both the one I report to and my Teacher."_

He's suddenly deadly serious. _"One last thing. D'you understand, that for as long as you stay as my Student, it'll always be my decision on how to handle any immortals we come across. That's not negotiable in any way. I don't care how ^you^ feel about them, or what your moral code says. I can discuss, or maybe sometimes explain, even agree to disagree with you. But you **will** abide my decisions."_

Frank honesty, the look in his eyes makes me shiver. Mass murder, torture and rape… don't mess with my family, my clan. This is basically what he said for tonight too, again he clarifies what was implied before.

I'll never have to guess where the line is with him. _"I understand."_

_"In that case, yes. I'm Connor MacLeod I hope to honor your trust in me."_

_"Nick Wolfe."_

_"Good."_ He smiles. _"But you need to get used to my current Identity. If you call me Connor MacLeod in public we'll have problems."_

Of course, Connor MacLeod died in the 1530s. He said he'll probably use Roderick Niall for twenty more years. _"Sure thing Rod, are we ready for the check?"_

_"Aye, let's get back to the apartment for whiskey and details."_ He says with a cheeky grin.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how Nick became Connor’s Student.
> 
> The first in my series Perspectives, well second since I chose to put Game Change here rather than in "The Long Game" series.  
> It will be about Nick's perspective on the Immortal world he has landed in.
> 
> Basically it is canon, i take the approach that.  
> "Highlander: The series." Was from Duncan’s and sometimes Joe’s POV and any flashbacks by others, is how they told it, in various degrees of honesty.  
> "Highlander: The Raven." From Nick's POV with Amanda’s Flashbacks something she told, again maybe not always entirely truthful.  
> Any characters where you se the Quickening is dead, others are open to interpretation.  
> Oh, and "The Game" might be a myth, or not.


End file.
